Thoughts
by Rachie
Summary: Thoughts from the rest of the group before C&M's wedding. Please review.


These characters arn't mine, I'm only borrowing them. It's right before Chandler and Monica's wedding begins. Another product of boredom.  
  
I've been divorced three times.  
Unbelievable, huh? I never in all my life would imagine I'd be divorced three times. When I was engaged to Carol, I thought that would be it. I'd be married once and live happily ever after. Of course, at that point I had no idea she was a lesbian, otherwise I probably would've thought differently.  
Marriages are wonderful things. Especially when they work out. A marriage working out is an unknown experience for me.  
But I've seen it. Many people I know have a successful marriage. And I'd wager everything I have that there's going to be one more successful marriage in this world.  
Because I'm standing here, in front of a mirror, fixing my bowtie. My two best friends, Joey Tribbiani and Chandler Bing are doing the same. One of them is twitching nervously.  
I pat him on the back and reassure him everything will be fine. After all, I've been through this twice, I know what it's about. That nervousness before a wedding is natural...especially if you happen to be the groom. Or the bride, for that matter.  
The couple who are to be wed soon are about the most amazing couple I've ever seen. I feel honoured to be the co-best man at this wedding. Makes me wanna get married for a fourth time...  
If you'd told me three years ago I would be here, getting ready to witness the wedding of my little sister and my best friend, I would've called you crazy. But here I am.  
When I first found out about them, I was angry. Very angry. The way I found out about them didn't do anything to help my rage, either. But they're a great couple. I've never seen either of them as happy as they've been since they got together.  
I don't think my parents would've imagined Monica being the first one of their children to be married. Well, technically I was married before her, and then again...and then again, but they would've thought I'd be happily married when she got married. If she did. And I thank God Monica proved my parents wrong.  
She's marrying a wonderful guy. In fact, now that I think about it, Chandler's the perfect guy for her. And she's the perfect woman for him.  
He's twitching again. I tell him it'll be fine. He just mumbles. He's pacing around the room now. Joey starts to tell him how everything will be fine blah blah blah, but I'm not listening. I just smile. I think about how incredible their future will be.  
Joey asks me to back him up on what he's said. I hadn't listened to a word of it, but I try to agree just the same. I can't.  
I can't get a word out. I'm about to burt into tears. I bite my lip. I can feel the tears welling up.  
Joey tells me not to turn on the water-works and to stop being such a baby.  
But I can't help it. I'm so happy. I can't cry, I won't cry.   
So instead, I take the only other option. I double over into laughter.  
Chandler asks me what's so funny.   
I notice tears are springing from my eyes. I cover my face with my hands. I'm a cross between a crying fool and a laughing fool.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
So today's the day.  
Monica looks so beautiful. Wow. Rachel and I are both staring at her in awe. I can tell she's nervous.  
I tell her to think about how nervous Chandler must be. Being Mr Commitment Freak and all. And who's the opposite of Mr Commitment Freak? Miss Not Commitment Freak! And that's Monica.  
But, wow, they're going to be so happy. I know they are. I'm not guessing, I just know. What can I say, it's a gift.  
But it doesn't take a pshycic to see that Chandler and Monica will be happy together. They already are. But as husband and wife they may be even happier.  
I think back to when I found out about them and chuckle to myself. I remember how Rach and I had that stupid comptetition thingy against Monica and Chandler. I remember how he shouted out that he loved her. It was so sweet.  
Monica and Chandler deserve to have each other. They've both been through all the failed relationship crap more than once. And now they've found the right one.   
It's weird how they found love in what seems to be the most unlikely place. Right across the hall.  
The moment I met them I saw that they were close. Really close. The best of friends. All through my friendship with Monica and Chandler, all through Monica and Chandler's friendships with me and the others, I could tell they were closer to each other than they ever could be with any one of us. They were there for each other in ways the rest of the group couldn't be.  
And now they're getting married. That is so cool. I mean, marriage. Wow. To each other. Like, before I found out about them, the words "Chandler", "Monica" and "Marriage" didn't fit together in the same sentance. But after I found out about them, the word "Marriage" didn't fit without the words "Chandler" and "Monica."  
Rachel's telling Monica how gorgeous she looks. I agree with her. Monica agrees with us both.  
Walking down the isle can be a pretty scary thing when you're the bride. I should know, I...it doesn't matter. But yeah, walking down the isle can be a pretty scary thing when you're the bride. But when Monica walks down the isle today she'll be awaited by the man who's meant for her. By her lobster.   
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Sandwhiches are great. I mean, you can put anything in them. They can be hot or cold. Delicious. They're the perfect food.  
Speaking of perfection, I happen to be co-best man at the wedding of the perfect couple. And don't I look perfect?  
I was the first person to find out about Chandler and Monica. I helped them hide their relationship for about six months. I got pretty embarressed in the proccess, but it turns out, it was worth it. Because today's the day two of my best friends get hitched.  
I'll admit, when I first discovered they were secretley dating, I thought the relationship was all about sex. I mean, there was alot of it, y'know? Maybe if I'd taken the time to think about it, I would've realised there was more to it than that.  
It was two best friends doing each other.  
And then it turned out they were in love. I was stunned by that. I'd lived with Chandler almost six years by then. He hardly had any dates, and the semi-serious relationship's he'd been in blew up by him being cheated on.  
And for this dude to be the one getting married, not me, well, that's something.  
He'd mentioned often enough that he was going to die alone. I knew that was probably an exageration, but still...  
I havn't had a relationship like Chandler and Monica's. They're so close! And I'm beginnning to think I never will have a relationship like theirs.  
Because theirs is unique. It's special. They have this tight bond going on. I think that's really cool.  
Chandler's fidgeting. He's really nervous. I don't blame him. This is the biggest event that'll ever take place in his life. For now, anyway.  
I'm trying to console him. But he's unconsolable. Is that a word? Or inconsolable? It's probably the second one. Anyway, the guy is seriously nervous. Total stage fright. And Ross is no help, he's sitting in a chair laughing hysterically, thanks alot, co-best man.  
Last time I was a co-best man was at one of the more recent Ross weddings. In London. That's where Chandler and Monica got together. More importantly, that's where I met Fergie, baby!  
The difference with this wedding is...well, lots of things...but the major difference is that this one will work out. Gee, I hope Chandler doesn't say the wrong name....  
I tell him to remember the bride's name is "MON-I-CA". He shoots me an evil glare and I back away.  
I check my watch. In five minutes, it'll be time to walk down the isle. We may have to make it ten minutes, unless Chandler stops shaking.  
You know what's good in sandwhiches? Meatballs, spaghetti and cheese all melted up.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
At first I was 98% happy, 2% jealous.  
And two percent is hardly anything.  
I changed the percentage of my jealousy/happiness a few times as I thought about it. But now I'm not jealous at all. I'm overwhelmed by happiness for my friends.  
I'm incredibly proud of Monica, and her fashion sense when it comes to wedding dresses. She looks magical. Chandler's lucky.  
So is Monica. To find someone as perfect for her as Chandler is.  
I remember my wedding. The first one. I shudder at the memory of my second one. At the first wedding I never actually tied the knot. I didn't love Barry, so I ran out. But Monica and Chandler are so deeply in love it's mindblowing.  
Right now Phoebe is trying to pursuade Mon to put these bright pink flowers in her hair, much to Monia's objection.  
As I stand by and watch, I think of Chandler and Monica's friendship and how it blossomed into love.  
Just as I begin to drift into thought, Joey comes in walking backward, his hand covering his eyes.  
He tells us that Chandler's stopped shaking and they're about to take their places. Phoebe gives him the okay and he leaves.  
This is it. I can see it gives Monica some sense of reassurance that Chandler's nervous.  
I'm getting nervous, too, now. Excited nervous.  
Some woman comes in and tells us it's time.  
Mon smiles nervously and asks us if she looks okay. We tell her she looks perfect.  
I smile. This is Mon's dream finally coming true. Chandler's, too. His dream may not involve a white dress and flowers and everything, but I'm sure since he fell in love with Monica, he's dreamed of the day the woman he loves becomes his wife.  
  
  
[Authors Note: Chandler and Monica got married, everything went fine. No wrong names, etc. The recieption was great, except Phoebe almost spilt red wine on Monica's dress. ALMOST. Joey's best man speech was fine, since he wasn't homesick. Ross's best man speech was okay. It dragged on for awhile, and he started crying in the middle of it. After the wedding, Chandler and Monica honeymooned in London, a.k.a The Place Where It All Began.]  
  
  



End file.
